Pancakes
by Buzzthebatgirl
Summary: Just a sweet shipping story I wrote for a dear friend


It's the early in the morning, so early in fact that it's still dark out. Alastor the demon lies on his back snoring gently in his large double bed. He rolls over to the center of the bed in his sleep and attempts to cuddle a person he expects to be there next to him, but the space is empty. He pats down the space waking himself in a panic.

He opens his eyes and panics slightly as there's no one to be found next to him, the only evidence of his boyfriend is the dent on his pillow and his faded and battered yellow baseball cap next to the locker. Alastor knows Joe wouldn't go anywhere without his cap and climbs out of bed grabbing the cap on the way out.

Joe is busy cooking in the kitchen. He's wearing a full body apron over his bare chest and pajama bottoms and is somewhat functioning despite how early it is.

Cooking is exaggeration for what Joe is doing, when what he's truly doing is making a mess and calling it cooking. There's batter overflowing in a jug with most of it on the countertop although some of it has managed to be cooked in the sloppily covered frying pan. A coffee pot steaming with the base burnt which can only mean the coffee inside is horrid and only good for stripping paint.

None of this truly phases Joe who is happily flipping pancakes attempting to catch a full one in his frying pan. He's missed three so far and they have all landed on the worktop adding to the mess.

Alastor stands in the kitchen doorway watching the amazing skills on show with his jaw open wide. He can't quite work out if Joe is trying to be helpful or the biggest pain in the butt ever. He rubs his forehead in anger before moving towards Joe.

"You forgot this" he remarks flopping the cap onto Joe's ruffled flame red hair.

"Hmmm? I did?" Joe looks up, places the frying pan back in the hob and readjusts his cap "thanks dude I was wondering why my head was feelin' so naked"

"What in the world are you doing up this early? This isn't like you"

"Oh ah...erm I wanted to make you breakfast cos you know..." embarrassingly admits Joe turning around to face Alastor who grins back. Joe grabs Alastor cuddles him tightly and kisses him. It might be early but both are enjoying this moment which is killed by Joe pushing away as he smells something burning and turns back to the hob saving the pancake from turning into an epic black burnt mess.

"Damn damn...oh not bad" mutters Joe as he pours the half cooked pancake onto a plate before pouring more batter into the flying pan.

"For you dude" he exclaims shoving the plate of half cooked pancake into Alastor's clawed hands "eat dude, it's all for you"

Alastor isn't quite sure what do as he prods the pancake with his claw, it's partially cooked in the center, but the edges are runny and burnt. Joe just grins at him with

his usual childlike innocence. Alastor isn't sure if eating this...thing is a good idea. Joe grins at him so Alastor decides that trying a piece wouldn't hurt so skewers the center and swiftly lobs it in his mouth.

Joe grins a wider grin awaiting the feedback from Alastor who chews and tries his best not to screw up his face from the disgusting tasting excuse of a food thing he's currently trying to chew into oblivion.

"Hmmm so...?" excitedly enquires Joe as Alastor swallows

"Well...-" Alastor is careful to choose his words carefully, Joe does take everything he says to heart afterall, "-it's...uh...different..."

Joe clicks his fingers as he remembers something "that's right coffee! You like coffee!" Joe rapidly turns back to the hob, while Alastor rapidly tries rubbing the bad taste of the pancake off from his tongue only to stop as Joe turns around holding the burnt coffee pot by the black handle.

"I made you coffee too! I rang Junior to make sure I did it right too! Ya know he didn't seem happy to get a call early in the morning for some reason..."

"Maybe because it's we live in a different time zone to him and he's two hours behind us?" grumbles Alastor as Joe pours the thick black drink that was once coffee into a tiny espresso mug and shoves it onto Alastor's plate.

"Joe are you trying to kill me, that looks poisonous!"

Joe's heart sinks as Alalstor speaks, his usual smile just dies as all the joy is sucked out of his face, "Oh" he mumbles sadily "-you don't have to drink it if you don't want to duude, I just..." and reaches back for the cup ready to chuck the still steaming drink down the sink. Alastor swiftly snatches the cup from Joe and downs the whole thing in one gulp, surprising himself and Joe.

"Duuuuuude that's still hot...how can you...?" questions a bemused Joe.

Alastor swallows again and licks his lips before speaking "you know Joe...that was actually quite good, a hell lot better than your pancake"

"B-but you swallowed it hot!"

"Oh that, ha" laughs Alastor "it tastes better hot"

"B-but that was burning hot!"

"Not as hot as you" smirks Alastor as he leans in and kisses the still shocked Joe on the lips. Joe pulls away from Alastor and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Dude you taste of coffee, yuck"

Alastor chuckles as he places the plate and coffee cup in the sink before turning around and wrapping his arms around Joe.

"Well now that's your fault, you Dork. You'll just have to deal with it" giggles Alastor as he smooches Joe some more.

"Yuck yuck YUCK, icky demon coffee breath" struggles Joe as he tries to break free from Alastor's affections.


End file.
